


Só os tolos

by juliacalasans



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "Só os tolos fazem o que eu faço e amam como amoSó os tolos são felizes quando ardem em pecadoSó os tolos amam a morte mais do que a si mesmos"





	Só os tolos

A primeira coisa da qual tomou consciência foi que não tinha a  _menor ideia_ de onde estava, nem de porque estava lá, muito menos de porque seu corpo doía como se tivesse sido pisoteado por um drevak. Havia faixas em torno de sua testa e, ao concentrar-se um pouco, conseguiu sentir que vários pontos de seu corpo ardiam por causa de meia dúzia de iratzes em processo de cicatrização, das quais ele não conseguiu lembrar o motivo; o que exatamente tinha feito para gerar tantos ferimentos? Tentou forçar a memória, franzindo a testa até o ponto que as bandagens permitiram, mas a noite anterior se apresentava como uma espécie de borrão. Bufou.

— Enfretou um demônio drevak sozinho — explicou Jessamine, como que pressentindo sua dúvida. Sentada ao lado da cama, lixava as unhas com desinteresse, silenciosa o suficiente para que Will não a tivesse notado antes; a fala repentina o pegou de surpresa, apesar dos bons reflexos. — Deixou a Charlotte maluca de coração. Daqui a pouco ela volta e você dá as suas explicações.

— Ai.

— Ai mesmo. O que você tem na cabeça? Ar? Nada? Enfrentar um daqueles sozinho? O Jem já é branco, estava praticamente transparente quando te trouxe de volta. Você não pode ter um parabatai e fazer esse tipo de coisa com ele! William? Você está me ouvindo, William? Pelo amor do Anjo, o idiota desmaiou de olhos abertos, o que eu faço...

William fechou os olhos de desgosto ante as palavras da menina, não exatamente por causa de seu conteúdo, e sim por causa das memórias que trouxeram. Claro, claro, tinha enfrentado um daqueles demônios sozinho; lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter apostado unilateralmente com Jem que conseguiria e de ter seguindo a praga sozinho, deixando todos os apelos — completamente sensatos, como sempre eram — de seu parabatai e para trás. Perseguira o drevak por quilômetros através das sombras da cidade, a marca que os ligava queimando pelo desgosto que seu parceiro sentia com a situação, mas William ignorara a sensação enquanto combatia o demônio com suas próprias mãos e então...

— Como está Jem? Por que não veio me ver?

— Ele  _veio_ te ver. Mas está com raiva, dentro do que o Jem fica com raiva. Você sabe que isso não é muito. Mas não está lá muito feliz. Disse que não vê sentindo em ser parceiro de alguém que  _insiste em se matar_ _—_  enfatizou ela, arregalando os olhos ao pronunciar de cada palavras. A expressão final era incisiva e William a detestava; Jessamine só a utilizava quando tinha certeza de que estava correta, o que era sinônimo de quase sempre, mas daquela vez, viu-se obrigado a admitir derrota. — Fica deitadinho aí, de qualquer forma. Vou chamar Charlotte. Ela vai querer checar você antes de te dar uma bronca.

— Argh.

— Dois argh, três argh, quatro argh. Pense melhor na próxima vez que for fazer burrices. Volto já...

Ela saiu cantarolando, rápida, prevendo que talvez William fosse tentar impedí-la. Ele de fato considerou a possiblidade — as iratzes tinham parado de queimar e ele se sentia quase completo novamente —, mas realmente achou que merecia a bronca; deixou o corpo amolecer na cama e esperou, tanto por Charlotte quanto por Jem, mas nenhum dos dois apareceu. A respeito de Charlotte, não se surpreendia pela demora, mas a teimosia de Jem o incomodava; geralmente, quando ele se feria em missões, o parabatai era o primeiro a vir visitá-lo, ajudando-o a enfrentar o veneno de Jessamine e até mesmo contando algumas mentiras para dobrar Charlotte. Teria que se virar sozinho dessa vez. Suspirou.

Uma vida pareceu se passar até que sua mentora irrompesse pela porta como um furacão, socando-lhe com força desnecessária ao perceber que não havia tido nenhum ferimento grave. Durante quase uma hora, William foi obrigado a fingir ouvir um discurso gigante a respeito de como enfrentar qualquer tipo de demônio era perigoso, sobretudo os drevak, cujos poderes eram armadilhas, e depois já não ouviu mais nada. Imaginava que ela tinha falado sobre desrespeitar Jem ou sobre como a imprudência de Will a irritava, o que ele achava sinceramente ótimo. As pessoas não podiam amá-lo; elas morriam quando o faziam.

Menos Jem, ele acreditava. Precisava acreditar.

Foi liberado para fazer qualquer coisa após Charlotte esgotar todos os argumentos e ainda fazêlo prometer que não se arriscaria novamente. Deixado sozinho, pensou em sair para arejar a cabeça, como fazia em todas as noites, e foi até o próprio quarto se preparar. Sempre escolhia as melhores roupas, peças que alguém usaria para uma saída descontraída para um ou outro pub miserável; gostava que sua atuação soasse o mais convincente possível, o que vinha garantindo o sucesso dela por anos. Às vezes, ria consigo mesmo ao pensar no que as pessoas diriam caso descobrissem que ele na verdade detestava álcool e mais ainda os bares onde ele era vendido, mas gostava mais da hipótese no pensamento; não era seguro que sua fachada de canalha fosse desfeita.

— Já não basta se matar contra um demônio, agora vai se matar bebendo também? — A luminária não era forte o suficiente para gerar de Jem mais do que uma silhueta, mas ele parecia brilhar por contra própria; por causa do tom prateado da pele, talvez, Wiliam não sabia de verdade. Havia muitas coisas que não conhecia sobre a aparência doente da pessoa que mais amava, e não se importava com nenhuma delas; apenas as odiava. — Bebendo com aqueles filhos do demônio.

— Filhos da lua de de Lilith. Sabemos que não é a mesma coisa.

— É a mesma coisa, William.

— Claro que não. — Nada de bom iria sair daquela conversa. Will vestiu o casaco e colocou o chapéu, desamarrotando as dobras das roupas com cuidado, dando-se pronto para sair após uma breve analisada no espelho. — Eles sabem dividir um bom drinque.

— Eles também se matam igual idiotas por causa de qualquer coisa?

Não iria sair nada de bom  _mesmo._

— Não se matam.

— Mas você se mata.

Revirou os olhos.

— Não me matei, Jem. Estou mais vivo do que nunca. Talvez tenha jogado meus flertes em cima da morte, sim, acho ela bem sexy, principalmente com aquele manto preto...

— William.

— O que foi, Jem?

— Você não se importa com o fato de que estou morrendo?

Irritado, William virou-se para encarar Jem na escuridão, surpreendendo-se ao notar como ele estava próximo; silencioso como todos os caçadores de sombras, tinha se utilizado delas para mover pelo quarto durante a conversa, a proximidade bastante para que conseguisse sentir o cheiro adocicado da droga que Jem consumia todos os dias. Era tão forte que até mesmo o cheiro o deixava levemente entorpecido, fazendo-o perder a linha da resposta por um breve instante.

— Claro que não! Você sabe que não, Jem. Somos parabatai. Eu jamais não me importaria.

— Então porque você continua tentando morrer como se eu não me importasse?

— Por que isso incomodou tanto você?

— Por que não é a primeira vez, William! Você acha que é fácil? Eu estou morrendo, nós dois sabemos que eu não vou durar muito tempo, e você continua fazendo parecer que está se esforçando para ir junto! Não gosto de ver você desse jeito. O que você fez ontem... Por um segundo, eu quis que você morresse, porque aí eu iria junto e terminaríamos com isso.

— Você está louco? — William aproximou o rosto do dele, tentando sondar sua expressão, frustrado por não conseguir vê-la corretamente; todas as runas que melhoravam sua visão já tinham perdido o efeito. Bufou de frustração. — Não, não, Jem. Foi só uma brincadeira. Uma brincadeira estúpida. Eu... — Engasgou—se com as palavras. — Eu amo você, você sabe disso.

— Sim, é exatamente isso que eu gostaria de terminar. Isso é tão errado...

— E quando isso te impediu antes?

— Nunca impediu. Mas eu gostaria que impedisse.

— Jem...

— Só os tolos se apaixonam por idiotas como você.

— O que isso faz de você, então? — Apoiou sua testa contra a dele, sorrindo com nervosismo. Dizia aquelas coisas, mas também se sentia como um criminoso; pelo Anjo, como gostaria de não sentir as coisas que sentia! Não entendia o que havia em Jem que o tinha que as outras pessoas não tinham. Talvez o fato de que já era um condenado: as mãos sujas de William não podiam lhe trazer a morte se ela era já era sua companheira fiel há tantos anos. Jem era a única pessoa que ele podia amar e, mesmo que houvesse outras, Will não sabia se elas o fascinariam tanto quanto aquele garoto. Havia certas coisas que só o Anjo explicava. — O que isso faz de nós?

Jem não respondeu; só o beijou com desespero, entorpecendo sua língua com os vestígios da droga, obrigando a dobrar o corpo para não cair ou esbarrar em nada que fosse quebrável; o caso dos dois era um segredo que jamais poderia ser descoberto, pois nunca seria aceito. Recuando alguns passos, Wiliam tentou encontrar algum ponto de apoio para o corpo, esforçando-se para continuar consciente e retribuir Jem ao mesmo tempo, o que se mostrou inútil no final. Tropeçou em uma cadeira, caindo com o corpo torto sobre o colchão, e abriu a boca num arquejo de dor aos sentir as costas batendo contra a madeira frágil da cama, que rangeu estridente.

Ia gritar, mas Jem tapou seus lábios em por puro reflexo, encostando o outro dedo indicador na própria boca para pedir silêncio, a expressão indefinida na escuridão do quarto. Com um risinho, desceu os beijos por seu pescoço, contornando as cicatrizes cuidadosamente com a língua. A sensação era ótima e provocava ao mesmo tempo cócegas e arrepios, fazendo William se contorcer, aproveitando-se da mão em sua boca para manter seus arquejos no silêncio do quarto. Provocava-a, também, provando-a com a língua e mordendo a ponta dos dedos com cuidado, mas nunca conseguia ser como Jem naqueles momentos; ele era franzino e delicado, mas sempre sabia exatamente onde beijar, onde acariciar, o exato momento de desfazer o nó de suas roupas.

William sabia esperar.

Jem desceu os beijos pela clavícula magra, e aos poucos desfez o nó da roupa, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelos ossos da costela como quem toca obras de arte. William não conseguia ver seus olhos na escuridão, mas conseguia sentir a intensidade com a qual eles o observavam; Jem se dizia fascinado por suas expressões. Gostava de usá-las contra ele em momentos oportunos.

— Você é lindo.

— Jem, você nem sequer está me vendo.

— Não preciso ver você para saber que é lindo. Você é lindo. É lindo e...

Desceu a mão pela virilha, levando as calças junto com ela, e William sentiu os cabelos dele roçarem em sua barriga numa carícia suave antes de sentir a língua de Jem envolvê-lo completamente. Engasgou e gemeu, tentando não fazer barulho, tentando achar o conforto do próprio corpo, onde tudo formigava e aquelas sensações o deixavam alheio à realidade. Jem era tão bom. Era triste pensar naquilo como um pecado e mais triste ainda imaginar que haveria um momento onde ele não existiria mais, onde a morte, que tanto o rondava, finalmente o levaria consigo embora para qualquer lugar. Era tudo tão triste, mas também prazeroso, porque Jem estava levando-o ao seu limite e não havia nada o que ele pudesse fazer a não ser gemer. Gemer e esperar que alguma solução chegasse, que um milagre eliminasse a culpa que sentiam.

Arqueou o corpo, procurando mais daquele prazer, e Jem o deu, William gritando seu clímax descontroladamente em seguida, não se importando se seria ouvido, se seriam descobertos, se aquilo era pecado, se um dia teria fim. Era o único momento onde sua mente se esvaziava de qualquer pensamento e ele só pensava em Jem, Jem, Jem que o beijava, Jem que ele masturbava em retribuição, sendo abraçado com força suficiente para quebrar os ossos de um humano normal, Jem que sussurrava " _você é meu, você é meu"_ baixinho, como quem fala para si mesmo, o que só incitava William a ir mais rápido.

E tudo terminava sempre com a sensação de que havia mais por vir.

— Jem — chamou William, baixinho, sentindo os braços compridos do outro envolverem sua cintura, sua respiração se regularizando gradualmente. — O que isso faz de nós, Jem?

— Tolos, William. Você ama alguém que já está morto, eu amo alguém que está louco para se matar. Não deveríamos nos amar. Não conseguimos parar. E algum dia, no futuro, quando percebermos besteira que fizemos, vamos nos arrepender, mas aí já terá sido tarde demais.

— Não há nada nem ninguém nesse mundo que me faça amar você menos do que já amo.

— Claro que há. — Jem beijou sua testa, dando o assunto por terminado. — Sempre há, William. Mesmo para as maiores tolices há sempre uma hora de acordar. A nossa vai chegar, você vai ver. Ela vai chegar.

— Não posso me arrepender de ter amado a única parte boa de mim que restou.

Não disse mais nada; em alguns minutos, dormia, ressonando baixo, ainda cheirando à droga e agora a sexo. Eles nunca tinham ido mais longe do aquilo, e William se perguntava como seria; ele se perguntava muitas coisas. Em certos momentos, quando Jem dormia ao seu lado e tudo estava perfeitamente em paz, ele chegava até a se perguntar se amava mesmo Jem ou se era a morte que residia no garoto que tanto o atraía. Fazia muito sentido.

Mas, nesses mesmos certos momentos, ele esperava que não.

Havia de ter uma cura para doença do homem que amava, assim como havia de ter uma cura para aquilo que ambos sentiam um pelo outro. Tudo estava nos planos do Anjo.

Ele tinha esperanças.

 


End file.
